Liba Riveni
Creation When Armok threatened to destroy Liba Riveni many years ago, Steelsinger Mira commenced a great feat of magic to rip it of the earth. As an unintended result, Liba Riveni proceeded to float between worlds, drifting amongst the void. Location Liba Riveni floats amongst the great expanse of the void. Within the caldera lies a portal connecting to the cavern world via the warpways. Appearance Liba Riveni has a terrain consisting of four mountains and several bodies of water. Large lily pads grace the lakes, and centuries-old trees dig their roots deep within the island. Liba Riveni appears to merge its construction with the very island itself, coming off as graceful and natural to a casual observer. Leadership Liba Riveni previously hosted a council as its main government, split into three roles; Forest Warden, Trademaster, and Archdruid, who looked after aspects of the town. Those roles were eventually limited to just the Forest Warden after several events and minor dissidence. The original council seats were restructured to be leaders of the guilds in Liba Riveni while the Rangers' Guild became Liba Riveni's formal military. Known Leaders Of Liba Riveni * Steelsinger Mira - first Queen. * Markryn Tarak - former Forest Warden. * Arion the Walker - former Forest Warden and Trademaster. * Warden Valóna ''' - formerly Captain Civeri, third Forest Warden. '''History * ??? - Dwarves arrive in Liba Riveni. * ??? - the Dwarves come to an agreement with Mira for Elven access to the cavern world. * ??? - the Elven council is formed. * ??? - Tarak attacks the World Spine and is killed in the conflict. * ??? - a tree spirit appears on the island and is planted by Pepper the Elf. * Hematite 280 - Jolips' Tree appears on the planting site of the tree spirit. * ??? - O'la attacks the World Spine and jumps to his death in his flight for his life. * ??? - Harper falls from Jolip's Tree into the void. He's rescued days later. * Malachite 3 281 - a fight breaks out in the human settlement of Petrichor. Erik Logasnev is killed. * Malachite 8 281 - Siegfried Obsidianbeard attacks Duredict Silvershield during the Leroux-Rabbit'™' Easter Egg Hunt. Michel Leroux stabs his assistant. * 23 Moonstone 281 - delegations from Liba Riveni and Rakust Dosîm meet in Petrichor to discuss land. Siegfried Obsidianbeard attacks Liba Riveni's delegation and nearly kills Warden Valóna. Siegfried Obsidianbeard falls in battle. * 13 Felsite 282 - humans from Petrichor rush the island in their search for Auralaux, alleged witch. * 18 Felsite 282 - Rotler, also referred to as Pope Dorsal, sets Kingfisher Inn alight attempting to clear the void mite infestation. * 25 Felsite 282 - a group of Humans arrive from the portal armed with swords and evidence against the alleged witch Auralaux for the burning of their town and destruction of their vault—but the true culprit is found soon after. * 8 Hematite 282 - a fire started in the World Spine forest temporarily disables the portal. It is repaired by Auralaux. * 14 Galena 282 - a town hall meeting is conducted. Several discussions conclude in a vote. * 15 Galena 282 - Duredict Silvershield flees Liba Riveni after his refusal to adhere to the terms of his agreement with Warden Valóna. A fight breaks out in the cavern world and Duredict is left dead in the aftermath. * ??? '- 'R3P41R begins construction on the island. Signs posted at the build site forces the construction to be moved into the cavern world. * ??? - Pinniped potage is cooked for 28 days before being shared with anyone willing. * ??? '''- A strange voice booms across the island. Chunks of the island have been ripped away and expose the void beneath. '''Notable Groups * Rangers Guild - formal military comprised of a Marshal, Captains, Rangers and Trainees. * Artisans Guild - craftspeople and artisans headed by a Treasurer. * Green Cloaks Guild - druids and magically talented individuals managed by a group of Archmages. * Mira Cult - even though Mira is not truly a deity, a small group of Elves worship her as if she was one. * Unification Society '''- a group advocating for the overthrow of all governments through violent means or otherwise. '''Notable Landmarks * Kingfisher Inn - former inn and presently a hole in the ground. * Ox and Rooster - built by Princess Yujin after Kingfisher Inn was destroyed. * Manor - previously held by Kindello Lonoti and besieged by the dwarves of Rakust Dosîm. It's now occupied by a few individuals in Liba Riveni. * Forgeworks - formerly the home of Warden Valóna and Naminari Valóna. It now operates as Liba Riveni's public forge. * Harper's Crater - made by Harper Quinavell when he fell back to the island. * Airship Dock - made by Achlys and Narsil Andaron. * Hot Springs - arguably the Elfiest place on the island! * Jolip's Tree - a cursed tree filled with monsters. * Observatory - Liba Riveni's library. * Fiea'ayanu Elomi - previously the home of Zara Wildleaf. The tree has been repurposed to house multiple people. * Windmill - built by Lucien Tealeaf. Notable Occupants * Zara Wildleaf - first Archdruid. * Pepper - former Trademaster. * Erik Logasnev - former Trademaster. * Aeson Elidyr - formerly the First Division Captain and currently acts as Liaison between Liba Riveni and other factions. * Naminari Valóna - first Treasurer of the Artisans Guild. * Narsil Andaron - second Treasurer of the Artisans Guild and shipwright. * Lòni Sareve - one of the archmages in the Green Cloaks Guild. * Harper Quinavell - proprietor of the Kingfisher Inn and creator of Harper's Crater. * Thilo Foraemir - brewer, alchemist, and socially awkward elf. * Ahmilahk - sorcerer, madman, and necromancer. * Lucien Tealeaf '- an architect and engineer. Responsible for several public-use buildings. * 'Yujin '''- the first person to be banished from Liba Riveni and have their banishment nullified. Owner of the Ox and Rooster. '''Gallery of Liba Riveni Category:BW World 3 Category:Locations